


Trust me Cecil

by RhymeReason



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crying, Cuties, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, slight sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had known that Cecil loved him, but he never knew it was such a far extent. He never realized that Cecil loved Carlos as much as Carlos has always loved Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me Cecil

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a fic based after this Imagine Nightvale thing:http://imaginenightvale.tumblr.com/post/56229045609/imagine-carlos-wasting-time-in-the-radio-station
> 
> Its probably out of character, but it was just so cute and I couldnt help it
> 
> Its also 5 am and its likely to suck Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry

“Goodnight, Night Vale.” The silky smooth voice of Cecil Baldwin washed over Carlos as he sat behind the man in question in the radio booth. Cecil took the large headphones encasing his head off and swiveled around to face Carlos the scientist.

“Well?” he said, smiling wide. “What did you think of it? I really want to know what you think!”

“I loved it.” Carlos said, smiling back at the radio host. “It was very good. Though you forgot to mention the bleeding wall sockets.” Carlos leveled a look at Cecil that made him laugh out loud.

“I will next time Carlos, I promise!” Cecil exclaimed.”I promise I promise I promise!”

The scientist chuckled. “Im sure you will Cecil. Im sure you will.”

The radio host grinned ear to ear at the scientist again and stood, walking over to Carlos. She leaned down and planted a kiss against the unshaven cheek of the scientist. “I have to lock up the station before we go home.You can look around if you want. Just dont go near Station Management.  They are being temperamental today.”

At the words, the loud sounds of rustling and growling came from behind the Station Management door. Carlos glanced at it a little fearfully while Cecil only chuckled. “See?”

“I see.” Carlos said slowly. “I would love to see what Station Management looks like. Im sure it would be very insightful.”

Cecil paled considerably at Carlos’s words. “Oh no no no, you dont want to see them. Trust me.”

Carlos shrugged, realizing that there is no use arguing. “Okay Cecil.”

Cecil leaned down and gave Carlos a quick peck on the lips. “Im going to go lock up. It will only take a minute!” The blond man  walked away and left Carlos alone.

The scientist glanced around the cluttered radio station and his brown eyes landed on a box labeled “BROADCASTS”. Carlos kneeled in front of the box and opened the top. Inspecting them closely, he sees tapes of a few of the broadcasts he hadn’t heard before. Quickly finding a tape player, he plays the first one that he doesnt recognize.

 

_“A friendly desert community where the sun is still hot, the moon still beautiful, and mysterious lights still pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep.  Welcome to Night Vale.”_

The voice of Cecil drifts over Carlos and he gets entranced by the Voice of NIght Vale, just like any other time he hears Cecil speaks.

When Cecil starts talking about him, he blushes. A lot. But he keeps listening.

_“Oh.  A truly fearful thing has happened, listeners.  Carlos, standing triumphantly in the toy-scaled city, was attacked by tiny people using projectiles and explosives.  He fell back to the side of the small hole in the pin retrieval area of lane five.  Blood…welled through his shirt…and here I am, stuck in my booth, useless, only able to narrate and not to help.  He staggered, fell to his knees…so much blood.  He collapsed completely._

_Curse this town, that saw Carlos die.  Curse me.  Curse it all._

_Let us take a moment to…let us…take this moment…Ladies and gentlemen, let us mourn the passing…_

_can’t._

_I can’t._

_I am still holding this trophy.  I…_

_We go now to this puh…pre-recorded public service announcement.”_

As he heard Cecil speak, Carlos gripped the wire connecting his head phones to the tape player tightly, tears welling in his eyes.  _Oh Cecil.._ He thought.  _Oh my Cecil. I am sorry._

Carlos couldnt help the tears that streamed down his face as he finished the recording. He had known that Cecil loved him, but he never knew it was such a far extent. He never realized that Cecil loved Carlos as much as Carlos has always loved Cecil.

“Carlos, Ive finished!” The happy voice of the present Cecil came through the headphones and Carlos turned to face him. “Carlos? Why are you crying? Are you okay?” Cecil hurried to the scientist. “Carlos, speak to me.”

Carlos stood and wrapped his arms around Cecil tightly, kissing him hard. The kiss was soft and warm as always, only this time is was salty with tears. Breaking apart, Carlos whispered. “ I love you I love you Cecil. I love you.”

Cecil wrapped his long arms around Carlos’s waist and leaned his forehead against Carlos and smiled softly. “I love you too Carlos. So much.”

Carlos smiled back. “I know Cecil. Trust me, I know.”

 

 


End file.
